Shadow the Hedgehog: A minha versão
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: Uma fic em honra do jogo de Shadow. Ele enfrentar um obstáculo muito inconveniente: eu própria! Seguirá o caminho do Bem ou do Mal? 4º CAPÍTULO! CIRCUITO DIGITAL!
1. Chapter 1

Hei guys! Eis mais uma fic minha! E nesta vez vou fazer vida negra ao Shadow! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Escrevi esta fic para honrar o jogo Shadow the Hedgehog, alias, é mesmo nisso que a fic se trata! Como é que é? Bem, já vos tinha dito que eu tenho o jogo? Pois bem, agora vou relatar como eu o joguei, mas como escritora de fics de comédia, eu vou fazer umas certas alterações. Espero que gostem do resultado! Boa Leitura!

Aviso: Shadow the Hedgehog não me pertence. Mas as minhas intervenções são só minhas!

Nota: As falas em negrito são do jogo! (traduzidas para português, óbvio!)

Fic: Shadow the Hedgehog: a minha versão

Capítulo1: Prólogo

Anoitece. Um ouriço negro observava a cidade de Westcity no cimo de uma colina.

Shadow: **"Shadow the Hedgehog. ****Por que é que esse nome me arrepia? É a única recordação que tenho. E esta imagem horripilante…"**

Flashback

Shadow corria pelos corredores da Colónia espacial, com a Maria atrás dele. De repente, viram-se e deparam-se com agentes da GUN. Um desses agentes saca um revólver e logo de seguida ouve-se um tiro e a imagem fica em branco. Só se ouviu o Shadow a gritar pela Maria.

Fim do Flashback

Shadow: **Quem sou eu? E porque é que eu não consigo lembrar-me de nada? E quem é a Maria?**

Subitamente, o céu foi coberto por nuvens escuras, formando um remoinho por cima da cidade. No cento desse remoinho, começou a "chover" criaturas negras que semearam a destruição mal pisaram o solo da cidade. Shadow observava este cenário, sem demonstrar quaisquer emoções.

Shadow: **Olha como eles são patéticos. Não tenho tempo para esses humanos.**

? (com uma voz arrepiante): **Shadow… **

Surpreendido por ouvir o seu nome, o ouriço vira-se e depara-se com uma espécie de olho voador com tentáculos que projectou um holograma de um criatura negra, com três olhos, aparentemente sendo chefe dos invasores espaciais.

Black Doom (é o nome dessa criatura): **Como podes ver, o dia do Juízo Final aproxima-se. Encontra as SETE Esmeraldas do Caos e tragá-las até mim, como…**

KnucklesGirl: Blá, blá, blá! Ok, já percebemos, deixa lá esse papo e vamos para o que interessa! Tá? Chega-te para lá! (com um empurrão, afastei o olho voador, mandando-o para a China)

Shadow: Ei, porque é que o interrompestes? Ele estava a dar-me informações importantes e …não, tu outra vez não…

KnucklesGirl: Olá Shadow, tudo fixe?

Shadow: Que diabos estás aqui a fazer? Nem sequer no meu jogo oficial deixas-me em paz?

KnucklesGirl: Ei, sou uma jogadora como qualquer outro! E estás numa fic minha! Portanto é melhor não guinchares senão levas com um cofre de duas toneladas na cabeça!

Shadow: Primeiro enfias-me num clube de paspalhos e agora isto? De que vais te lembrar a seguir? Fazer uma fic estilo "1ª Companhia"?

KnucklesGirl: Grande ideia!

Shadow: Tinha logo de abrir a minha grande goela…

KnucklesGirl: Mudemos de assunto…vamos ver se percebi…tu não te lembras do teu passado, certo?

Shadow: Certo…

KnucklesGirl: E então apareceu o Black Boom…

Shadow: Não é Black Doom?

KnucklesGirl: Não sei, acho é era Black Poof.

Shadow: Ou Black Toon?

KnucklesGirl: Deixa cá eu pensar…(fechei os olhos, sentei-me e cruzei as pernas) Ohm…ohm…ohm…ohm…

Shadow: Que estás a fazer?

KnucklesGirl: Estou a fazer ioga, o que te parece? Faz também, precisas de descontrair esses miolos.

Shadow: Nem a pau.

KnucklesGirl: Faz.

Shadow: Não faço.

KnucklesGirl: Faz.

Shadow: Não faço.

KnucklesGirl: Tu assim mesmo o quisestes!

POF (dá para adivinhar o que aconteceu?)

KnucklesGirl: Ficastes com vontade de fazer?

Shadow: Subitamente sim.

KnucklesGirl: Acompanhas-me o passo?

Shadow: Primeiro tira-me o cofre de cima.

KnucklesGirl: Se eu te libertar, prometes que não me estrangulas?

Shadow (com tom irónico): Isso nunca passou pela cabeça!

KnucklesGirl: Prometes que não me dás tiros?

Shadow: Gostaria, mas não tenho armas.

KnucklesGirl: Ótimo! Neste caso liberto-te. (com um estalar de dedos o cofre desapareceu) Hum…Shadow, precisas mesmo de fazer ioga, estás vermelho que numa luz de Natal, até brilhas e…(apercebi do perigo)…oh-oh…

Shadow: EXPLOSÃO DO CAOS!

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KnucklesGirl (a voar pelos céus): AHHHHHHHHHH, MAS O QUE É QUE EU FIZ? (um doce para quem adivinhar onde retirei esta fala!)

Shadow: Pronto! (limpou as mãos)

Black Doom (com um chapéu chinês na cabeça): Já se foi embora?

Shadow: Sim, não volta a incomodar. (doce ilusão) Onde é que iámos?

Black Doom: Deixa cá configurar no script…(saca do nada um guião)…ah aqui está! (guardou o guião e limpou a garganta) **Encontra as Setes Esmeraldas do Caos e tragá-las até mim, como prometido.**

Shadow: **Ah? Quem és tu e como sabes que eu sou o Shadow? E de que estás a falar?**

Ele não respondeu e desapareceu. O Shadow tentou segui-lo mas explosões o impediram de prosseguir.

Shadow: **Mas de que é que isto se trata? Ele parece saber quem eu sou, quer que eu goste ou não, tenho de acreditar nele. O único modo de descobrir os segredos do meu passado, é encontrar as Setes Esmeraldas do Caos!**

Logo de seguida, dirigiu-se até à cidade em chamas.

Fim do 1º Capítulo

Então? Gostaram? Sem contar com a minha intervenção, esta fic é bem fiel ao jogo. Se o Shadow pensa que livrou-se de mim, bem pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva! No próximo capítulo, veremos se o Shadow seguirá o caminho do Bem ou do Mal. Nunca se sabe. Não percam o próximo capítulo! E envie-me reviews por favor….PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

Olá pessoal! Desculpem de ter demorado a actualizar esta fic, apesar de agora estarmos de férias, eu tenho muito trabalho por causa do Natal e já me foi muito difícil actualizar as minhas outras duas fics no horário prometido. Ora bem, nós ficámos na parte da apresentação do jogo, não foi? Agora é assim: seja qual for o caminho que o Shadow escolhe, terá sempre de passar por seis estágios até chegar ao desafio final. Isso vai ser explicado melhor durante a fic. Mais uma vez relembro que esta fic é muito fiel ao jogo, sendo o enredo, algumas falas e a história retiradas do jogo. Este capítulo é mais nem menos do que o primeiro estágio, ou seja, passa-se na cidade de Westopolis! Aqui, o Shadow terá de escolher ser herói ou vilão. Bom, boa leitura!

Nota: As falas em negrito pertencem ao jogo. A descrição dos factos também. As minhas intervenções são só minhas!

Capítulo2: Westopolis: O caminho a seguir…

Westopolis. Uma cidade outrora pacífica e serena. Agora é um autêntico campo de batalha entre criaturas negras conhecidas por Black Arms e a força armada GUN. Um ouriço negro percorria a cidade a alta velocidade, acabando por dar um grande salto em altura e mergulhou entre os edifícios e raios a laser (é aqui que o jogo começa a sério!)

Shadow:** "Hum. Tempo de promessa, hã? Ora bem, é tempo de aquecer as coisas."**

Chegou ao solo. Seguiu em frente e encontrou um revólver abandonado no chão. Sem hesitar, pegou na arma e prosseguiu. Pouco depois, encontrou alguém de que não estava á espera:

Sonic: **Ei Shadow! Há quanto tempo! **

KnucklesGirl (aparecendo do nada): Ora bolas, só faltava aparecer o rato azul. Chega-te para lá filho. (com um "empurrãozinho" mandei-o para um caixote de lixo ali adiante).

Shadow: Tu? Não pode…como é que sobrevivestes á minha Explosão do Caos?

KnucklesGirl: Ora coisa fofa, achavas que ia morrer com tão pouco? Nem que a vaca tussa!

Sonic (com uma casca de banana na cabeça): Cof cof…

KnucklesGirl: Vacas normais, percebestes? Não vacas azuis que se armam em bons!

Sonic (indignado): Ei! Quem és tu? E o que fazes aqui?

KnucklesGirl: Mais respeitinho! Eu sou a KnucklesGirl, sou escritora de fics, sou fã do Shadow e odeio um certo ouriço azul que corre a velocidade supersónica. Por acaso viram-no por aí?

Sonic e Shadow: ¬¬

KnucklesGirl: O que foi? Por é que estão com essa cara de "como-ela-é-tapada"? Até parece que eu disse algo estúpido!

Sonic: Tcs tcs…

Shadow: Sem comentários…

KnucklesGirl: Bom, tou a gostar da conversa, mas não tenho tempo para isto. Há muito trabalho para fazer. (segui em frente)

Os dois ouriços ficaram a observar-me enquanto eu me afastava. Subitamente…

KnucklesGirl: Tas á espera do quê? Tu vens comigo! (peguei na mão do Shadow e arrastei-o dali, deixando para trás um Sonic por cara de parvo)

Shadow: Ei, para onde é que vamos? Queres largar-me?

KnucklesGirl: Calma, eu só quero ajudar-te a encontrar as Esmeraldas do Caos!

Shadow: Ah? ONDE ELAS ESTÃO? (saltou sobre o meu pescoço e começou a abanar-me) DESBUCHA!)

KnucklesGirl: Há…duas…nes…ta…ci…da…de…e…pára..de…me..abanar…

Shadow: Duas? (largou-me e cai dura ao chão) Vais guiar-me até elas!

KnucklesGirl: Estás a pedir-me um favor?

Shadow: Não. Uma ordem. (apontou-me o revólver)

KnucklesGirl (irónica): Sim, mestre…como quiser mestre…quer que eu lhe engraxe os sapatos mestre?

E lá fomos nós. Em cada esquina, havia sempre carros destruídos, incêndios e criaturas negras e agentes da GUN a lutarem entre si…

Shadow: **Humanos estúpidos!**

KnucklesGirl: De que estás à espera?

Shadow: O quê?

KnucklesGirl: Tens matar estes tipos!

Shadow: Quais deles? Os humanos ou as criaturas negras?

KnucklesGirl: Ah…boa pergunta…deixa cá eu pensar….(fechei os olhos com força)

Shadow (para os leitores): Ui, isto vai demorar…

Três horas depois…

Criatura negra (com ar de pensativo): Hum…hum…bem, escolho…esta! (retirou uma carta do maço da mão de um agente da GUN). Há-há! Não foi Joker! Hoje estou com sorte! Ora bem, é tua vez Shadow! (mostra o seu maço a ele)

Shadow: Hum…hum…ora aqui vai…(retira uma carta)….MDA! (bate com a cabeça no chão)

Agente da GUN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Foi mal, men!

Criatura Negra: Passa para cá o plin-plin! Aposta é uma aposta!

Shadow: Não pode ser! Como é possível perder vinte vezes seguidas?

Agente da GUN: Não sei pá! Deve ser das tuas companhias! (apontou a mim, que ainda estava com os olhos cerrados, mas coberta de teias de aranhas)

KnucklesGirl: Ai, já estou farta! Shadow, mata…(parei quando olhei para ele: o ouriço estava sentado no chão, mais uma criatura negra e um agente da GUN, os três numa roda, a jogar às cartas)…mas que diabos ESTÁS A FAZER?

Shadow: Ora, estavas a demorar tanto que tinha de me entreter com alguma coisa! Não ficar aí a pentear macacos!

KnucklesGirl: Tá, tá, chega de sermão! Olha, mata os dois!

Criatura negra e agente: O quê?

Shadow: Hum, se tem mesmo de ser…desculpem lá malta…(deu dois tiros certeiros)

KnucklesGirl: Vamos embora, a minha cabeça ainda me doí pra caramba!

Shadow: Que remédio…

Por ter matado o agente e a criatura negra, um interruptor que estava á frente deles desceu e revelou uma Esmeralda do Caos. Com a primeira em nosso poder, pulamos numa mola e chegámos a uma via rodoviária onde esperava:

Black Doom (bom, era o olho com tentáculos outra vez, mas a voz era dele): **Estás atrasado, Shadow! A partir da agora, o meu olho vai-te seguir seja para onde fores.**

KnucklesGirl: Agora sim! PAUSA!

Shadow: O quê?

KnucklesGirl: Eu disse Pausa! Pausar o jogo, percebes?

Shadow: Ah! Para quê?

KnucklesGirl: Olha ali!

Como o jogo estava pausado, no ecrã apareceu três modos para seleccionar.

Shadow: Para que são esses três modos?

KnucklesGirl: São as três missões disponíveis.

Shadow: Três missões?

KnucklesGirl: Ya, tens de escolher uma. A primeira é a missão do Mal, neste caso é aniquilar todos os agentes da GUN que se encontram no estágio. A segunda missão é a neutra, que é encontrar a segunda esmeralda do Caos. E por fim, a terceira missão é do Bem, ou seja, aniquilar as criaturas negras. A escolha é tua! Queres ser herói, vilão ou nem nenhum dos dois?

Shadow: Hum…não sei…é difícil! Posso reflectir um pouco?

KnucklesGirl: Desde que não demores três horas como eu…

Shadow: Não, não, já escolhi! Eu escolho a missão…

KnucklesGirl: …a missão…

Shadow:…a missão….

KnucklesGirl: FALA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS!

Shadow: Sei lá!

POF Nunca cair em estilo anime me doeu tanto…

KnucklesGirl: SUA ANTA PRETA! Olha eu escolho por ti: bora matar os agentes da GUN!

Shadow: Os humanos?

KnucklesGirl: Sim, os humanos! Eu não estou incluída, ok? Se queres que eu te diga, ficas muito melhor com papel de vilão!

Fim do 2º Capítulo

Então? Como vêem, o Shadow "escolheu" o caminho do Mal, e se querem que vos diga, acho que é o melhor de todos! No próximo capítulo, iremos ultrapassar este estágio e avançaremos para o segundo! Aguardem a actualização! E enviem-me reviews! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Oi, ui ui ui ui, já vai muito tempo que não pegava nesta fic, não é? Pá há 7 meses! Porra, andei mesmo a leste…peço muito desculpa ter-vos torrado a paciência, vou tentar actualizar todas as semanas, já que estamos de férias. Pois bem, onde é que ficámos? Ah, foi naquela cena em que o Shadow conseguiu a primeira esmeralda do caos e depois escolheu literalmente a missão do mal, ou seja, aniquilar os 35 soldados da GUN espalhados na cidade. Agora bora continuar! Boa Leitura!

Ah, devemos salientar que foi BEM FEITO pros _croissants_ (os franceses) terem-se ferrado no Mundial! Com papas e bolos se enganam os tolos! Nhénhé!

Nota: As falas em negrito e o enredo pertencem ao jogo. As minhas intervenções são versão minha.

Capítulo 3: Westopolis: fase final

Cidade em chamas, viaturas em brasas.

Ruas desertas, estradas mal feitas.

Prédios presos por um fio, pássaros nem um pio.

Criaturas negras sangrentas, soldados manetas.

Ouriço bué chato, olha pra mim feito carrapato.

Shadow: Queres parar com a poesia? Já basta dar os Lusíadas na escola!

KnucklesGirl: Falas como tivesses andado numa, bicho espetado!

Shadow: VÊ LÁ SE QUERES QUE TE DÊ NOS CORNOS! PORRA, QUE PACHORRA E EU QUE ACHAVA QUE TINHAS MANDADO ESTA BOSTA DE FIC Á PASTINHA DA RECICLAGEM.

KnucklesGirl: PACHORRA VÍRGULA! E BAIXA O PIO QUE TÁS AQUI PRA MATAR GAJOS DA ARMADA, TÁ? BORA E ANDA COM ESSE PEDAL!

Shadow: Posso meter bala nesse bico torto agora mesmo…(apontando-me o revólver)

KnucklesGirl: Tá, tá, fura-me o motor e GASTA BALAS Á TOA, PÕE-TE AÍ A DIVERTIR-TE Á GRANDE E Á FRANCESA (erro…), SÓ FURASTES 5 SOLDADOS DA GUN E AINDA FALTAM 30 E SÓ TENS 2 BALAS!

Shadow: Men, é mesmo…que faço, escritora do mal?

Black Doom: **Faz esses humanos sofrer!**

KnucklesGil: Ouvistes o tio, SEBO NAS CANELAS!

Shadow: Eu mereço?

Soldado (meio inconsciente no chão): **Men, perdoa-me…**

Mais adiante, já numa rua mais estreita…

Shadow: Onde arranjo mais balas men?

KnucklesGirl: Fura aquele caixote ali com o desenho de pistola.

ZUT

KnucklesGirl: Pelo menos pontaria lá tens…

Shadow: Vai uma prova? (apontando-me o revólver)

KnucklesGirl: Vai um cofre?

Shadow: Tou quieto…quié aquilo? (apontando á metralhadora que outrora estava dentro de um caixote)

KnucklesGirl: Ah, aquilo é uma arma com stlye! Pesca!

Shadow: Como? Já tenho este neném aqui!

KnucklesGirl: Esse "neném" só carrega 10 balas e metralhadora tem 20! E fura melhor!

Shadow: Ah é? Então é pra moi! (trocando o revólver pela metralhadora)

Nisso aparecem duas dos alienígenas negros, Black Arms ou lá como eles se chamam, do nada.

KnucklesGirl: Argh, coisas feias! Mata!

TRÁ TÁ TÁ TÁ TÁ TÁ TÁ

KnucklesGirl: Men, pra a próxima espera que eu me enfie num buraco! Olha só porcaria que fizestes! (apontando ás viaturas feitas num oito, candeeiros tortos…)

Shadow: Ih, foi mal…

Black Doom: **O que estás a fazer, seu traidor?**

KnucklesGirl: A mandar-te dar banho ao cão!

Black Doom: Olha, vai catar piolhos!

Shadow: POUPEM-ME!

E lá continuamos o nosso caminho, atravessando ruas e mais ruas, todas feitos num caos, sem contar com o bicho dando tiro a tudo que é lado, recarregando a arma com as balas deixadas pelos soldados inconscientes (yep, eles não morrem, só fiquem deitados a dizer coisas), mas o que era mesmo triste era o chato do Black Doom que parava de guinchar tipo…

Black Doom: ** Muito bem, Shadow…**

Ou…

Black Doom: **Isso, mostra o quanto esses humanos são fracos.**

Ou…

Black Doom: **Os Black Arms estão destinados a limpar este planeta destes parasitas. **(estará a referir-se ao nosso governo?)

E azares dos azares, aparece o pior dos czares…

Sonic: **Men, não importam quanto eu tenho de derrubar, eu dou conta de todos. Shadow, dá-me uma mãozinha!**

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ A única mãozinha que vais ver É A MINHA SOBRE A TUA CARCAÇA AZUL!

Sonic: Ainda por cá?

KnucklesGirl: Yep, pouca sorte a tua. E para aproveitar o embalo vai chatear pretos! Bye bye! (e deixámo-lo pra trás)

Shadow: Ele parece-se comigo, porque diabo deste-lhe com os pés?

KnucklesGirl: Porque…1)- eu o odeio, 2)- és vilão, 3)- ele tem as meias sujas, 4)-os ténis dele são feios pra caramba, 5)- larga este paleio!

Mas não largou. Mais adiante, após de termos saltado por uma rampa para uma área de becos cheios de robôs da GUN…

KnucklesGirl: Chiça, e agora, pá?

Shadow: Agora vou explodir esta espelunca! (o corpo dele começou a radiar uma luz vermelha)

KnucklesGirl: Men…O RATO VAI DAR O BERRO!

Shadow: EXPLOSÃO DO CHAOS!

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (num raio de vinte metros foi tudo feito em bife)

KnucklesGirl: Tá a costa livre?

Shadow: EXPLOSÃO DO CHAOS!

KnucklesGirl, Black Arms e o todo o resto que respira: Mamma mia…

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KnucklesGirl: Finish?

BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KnucklesGirl: Tempo!

BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KnucklesGirl: Au…

BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KnucklesGirl: Eu só disse au!

BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Shadow: Arf arf…(respiração á cachorrinho)

KnucklesGirl: Porra, aquilo era tudo raiva?

Shadow: Puxa, tinha depósito cheio!

KnucklesGirl: Livra, o teu indicador do mal estava lotado! Sê bonzinho para variar!

Shadow: Algo que jamais poderás ser…

KnucklesGirl: ORA SEU…

Agora foi a minha vez de lhe encher o saco durante o resto do caminho. As ruas agora davam acesso a imensas colinas de estradas, com camiões a bloquear o caminho e mais gajos da GUN. A esta hora, 23 deles já deram conta do recado, só faltavam 7. Finalmente demos acesso a uma grande avenida, também já feita em fanicos, excepto um pequeno…

KnucklesGirl: JIPE! BELEZA!

E saltámos para a viatura. Porém…

KnucklesGirl: Vê por onde andas! Olha a velha! (pof) Chiça, onde aprendestes a conduzir?

Shadow: A minha perícia depende de quem joga!

KnucklesGirl: Ah, pois…

Com atropelamentos mal feitos foram pro inferno mais 5 soldados. Agora só restavam dois para acabar com a missão. Porém…

Shadow: A segunda esmeralda do caos! (apontando para o anel gigente com a esmeralda lá espetada)

KnucklesGirl: Aguenta os cavalos, baixote!

Shadow: Mas tá ali a minha única chance de revelar o meu passado, eu quelo…(carinha de cão pidão)

KnucklesGirl: Cai pra real…

Shadow: EU QUELO, EU QUELO, EU QUELO! (fincando as unhas no chão, fazendo um grande rasto delas enquanto eu o arrastava pelos sapatos)

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬ Poupa-me…(e levei-o até a uma rampa que nos projectou para o céu para um salto em altura entre os prédios como no inicio do nível, acedendo agora a uma autoestrada)

Shadow: TT…hu, lá estão os outros dois gajos!

Trá tá tá!

Black Doom: **Muito bem Shadow…**

A segunda esmeralda (azul) caiu do céu e o Shadow apanhou-a, fazendo uma posse vitoriosa.

Shadow: **Seja quem for que se meta no meu caminho é meu inimigo!**

**Missão do mal completa. Pontuação:**

**Score: 29240**

**Tempo: 05:10:60**

**Classificação: C (tal como no Sonic Heroes dão nota final de A a F)**

KnucklesGirl: Vês, não era necessários fazer figura triste, pá! Envergonhastes a malta da SEGA! Quem te mandou ser tão cricas?

Shadow: E quem te mandou ter tantas peneiras? MORRA! EXPLOSÃO DO CAOS!

BUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KnucklesGirl (a voar pelos ares): Ahhhhhhhh, mas o que é que fiz?

Livre de mim, virou as costas e continuou o seu caminho. Enquanto isso, bem longe dali, numa espécie de quartel general rodeado de monitores que mostravam imagens dos ataques dos Black Arms, um homem de meia idade enorme e com um olho azul e outro verde, observava com passividade as imagens, sendo este o comandante da armada GUN. De repente um soldado entra e apresenta-se formalmente ao comandante…

Soldado: **Os aliens negros destruíram seis das grandes cidades do Mundo. E grande parte delas apresentaram graves massas de destruição. Westopolis foi praticamente destruída. Segundo os nossos recrutas, foi visto um ouriço negro nessa área…**

Comandante: **O Shadow? Reúnem as tropas! Encontrem essas criaturas negras e o Shadow e matem a todos!**

Soldado: **Mas senhor, ele não está no nosso lado?**

Comandante: **Eu dei-te uma ordem, soldado. Ele é malvado e merece morrer.**

Logo de seguida o soldado retirou-se.

Comandante: **A mim não me enganas, Shadow. Nesta vez, tu és meu!**

Fim do terceiro capítulo

E então? Esta foi a conclusão da primeira missão do caminho do mal, ainda restam cinco! De onde o comandante conhece o Shadow? Quem são afinal os Black Arms? Que segredos ocultam o passado do Shadow? Acreditem, são mais do que imaginam! Pouco a pouco as peças vão-se juntar e isto é só o princípio. Ei, querem ficar no meu lugar e acompanhar o Shadow? Inscrevam-se! Quem chegar primeiro já entrará na fic no próximo capítulo! Cada um entrará num capítulo! Aguardem o próximo! E mandem-me reviews! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Oi, desculpem lá a demora, mas só agora é que pude respirar aliviada dos exames e do trabalho…e também porque me vi aflita sobre como escrever este capítulo. Isto porque o segundo estágio do jogo é meio complicado de descrever, uma vez que se passa num espaço cibernético. Mas vamos lá ver se não sai bodega e seja compreensível. Como ficou combinado no capítulo passado, a partir de agora vai participar um escritor conforme a ordem da inscrição:

4º Capítulo (ou seja, este) - Circuito Digital: FireKai

5º Capítulo: Castelo Enigmático - Dalijah Dymien

6º Capítulo: Cidade Central (Nova Iorque) - Keiko Yukimura

7º Capítulo: Colónia Espacial ARK - xia-thebladergirl

As inscrições estão encerradas! O 8º Capítulo vai ser a missão final e aí entrarão todos os quatro inscritos simultaneamente. Hoje é a vez do FireKai!

Curiosidade: Uma coisinha que estava mortinha de contar acerca de Sonic Heroes. Deu pra reparar que o Shadow participa nesse jogo? Pois, não é o Shadow, é um robô idêntico a ele! Obviamente é um facto que se revelou só no fim. E para variar o chefe final foi o Metal Sonic…

Passemos pra o capítulo, né? Boa Leitura!

Algures na cidade de Westopolis, onde dois soldados estavam de armas apontadas ao Shadow…

Voz (vinda talvez de algum walkie-tokie): **Atenção…chamada de emergência a todas as unidades. Quartel-general a todas as unidades. Comunicando...tomam com o Shadow, o ouriço negro, aparentemente ligado aos ataques terroristas. Foi visto pela última vez a sul de Westopolis. As ordens são…capturem-no. Vivo ou morto.**

Shadow (encaminhando em direcção dos dois soldados): **Saiam do meu caminho! Vou passar.**

Soldado 1: **Pára! Não te mexas ou disparámos!**

Shadow: **Humanos estúpidos…**

E num salto nocauteou os dois soldados com um só golpe a cada um.

Shadow: **Hunf…**

Black Doom (aparecendo atrás do ouriço, em holograma): **Impressionante…Shadow.**

Shadow: **Quem és tu?**

Black Doom: **Tu não te lembras de nada, pois não? **(o Shadow olhou para o lado, desentendido) **Mas lembrarás…com o tempo. Agora não tempo a perder aqui. Vai e acede-te aos dados confidenciais da Federação Unida, está claro?**

Shadow: **Entendido.**

E num piscar de olhos, os dois desapareceram do nada.

Capítulo 4: Circuito Digital

Para o Shadow era tudo muito estranho. Mal tinha chegado ao segundo estágio, viu-se a rebolar a alta velocidade numa via de luz vermelha…

Shadow: **Que sensação é esta? Sinto-me mais leve com esta luz. **(chegou a uma pista com várias vias diferentes de luz) **Estou a ver…posso controlar o meu caminho através destas vias…**

Por fim a estranha corrida teve fim. Agora chegara a um lugar ainda mais estranho: montes de colunas cúbicas com vias digitais a circularem pelo chão erguiam-se á sua frente, sobrepostas umas atrás de outras. Shadow reparou em dois robôs voadores da GUN em dois desses cubos e o olho do Black Doom á sua frente…

Black Doom: **Shadow, estamos no sistema de informação da qual os humanos chamam de "cyber-espaço". Desactive o programa central para fluir todos os dados e o Mundo mergulhará no caos!**

Ah tá, tio bezerro, já percebemos a tua onda. E é já a seguir! Como aqui o pessoal fosse passado do capacete para te dar trela, men! Mas acontece que se escolheu a missão do mal, né? Tens de se obedecer ao gajo feio agora! Mas será que todo o mundo se aproveita do bicho preto por estar amnésico? Dá um tempo, tá? Bora pensar em coisas mais relaxantes: Destruir o Sonic. Matar o Eggman. Isso sim, são férias!

Passando ao jogo, o Shadow saltou de cubo em cubo, destruindo os robôs e sacando-lhe as metralhadoras, por aí fora, blá blá blá blá, o enredo de chacha de sempre. AINDA MAIS com o Black Doom a guinchar coisas tipo…

Black Doom: **Destrói esses insolentes!**

Ou…

Black Doom: **Mais brinquedos de crianças. Destrói a todos!**

E não se importam fico por aí dessas falas do alien que dão pra escrever um livro…adiante, era cubos atrás de cubos, de vez em quando alguns túneis extensos com raios a laser, etc, etc…chegando ao fim deste, aparece alguém inesperado…

Rouge (aquela morcego): **Shadow! Que coincidência encontrar-me contigo por aqui! Estou a serviço do governo para encontrar a esmeralda do caos que se está algures por aí.**

Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow, aguenta a trela! Ela disse "a serviço do governo?" Só sujou mais o nome dela! Porra, já não se fazem escravos como antigamente!

Shadow: Quem és, mocreia? (lembremo-nos que ele tá amnésico)

Rouge: Ué? Ah, pois, disseram-me por aí que andas com a cabeça que não usas pra pensar meio fundida ou coisa que valha…

Até o velhote sem dentadura percebe que aquilo foi insultuoso…

Shadow: Ai é? Queres que ponha a tua no mesmo prognóstico? (sacando uma vara daquelas para chutar morcegos)

Rouge: Baby, o que é que vais fazer?

Shadow: Vou dar-te na maçarola umas quantas que até vais ficar linda! Principalmente ferrada…relaxa!

Rouge: Vê lá pá, eu chupo sangue!

Shadow: MORCEGO, PONTAPÉ DE CANTO! (e começa a correr com a vara a vibrar)

Rouge: Não, não, não, NÃO NÃO NÃO, AHÁ AHÁ AHÁ AHÁ NÃO NÃO NÃO (o Shadow aproximava-se cada vez mais, deixando a besta cada vez mais histérica) NÃO NÃO NÃO AHÁ AHÁ NÃO NÃO! É O FIRE! É O FIRE!

PRR…(o bicho preto parou logo o ataque e virou-se para trás reparando no rapaz em cima de um cubo bem no alto em pose que nem o Tuxedo Mask )

Voz de Pavarotti: _É O FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKAIIIIIIIIIIIII_…

Rouge: Olha, é o FireKai…(vê a vara a poucos milímetros dela) Ai sangue podre…(e deu o berro temporariamente)

Shadow: QUE RAIO DE PUT# FAZES AQUI, SEU NERD?

FireKai: Cala a boca, pintassilgo…(sem saco pra o aturar o caminho todo) Vim aqui pra te acompanhar. TENS ALGUMA QUEIXA?

Shadow: Com que direito?

FireKai: Só volto a falar na presença do meu advogado…(já adiantando pelo caminho)

E os nossos heróis (até parece Pokémon!) prosseguiram a demanda, deixando a Rouge nos anjinhos…

Shadow: Viestes pra aqui para pentear macacos?

FireKai: Nah, men, vim pra ver como é o jogo. Aqui tá-se curte! (olhando para os cubos lá adiante, para os fios de fluxo digital a percorrerem pelo chão, para os Black Arms que apareceram do nada…) Animais da Califórnia! Bacano…

Shadow: Andas a leste, né? (e com quatro tiros mandou os feiosos á fava)

FireKai: Pra quê matastes os bichos? Não és aliado deles?

Shadow: Ó meu filho, ser mau é de todo mau, e por guinchar nisso…(apontou a metralhadora ao Fire)…queres mandar herança a algum afilhado teu?

FireKai: Eu não te fiz nada pá, já queres me mandar para o diabo? Ainda mal comecei a conduzir…

Shadow: Quantos foram os coitados que levaram com isso?

FireKai: ¬¬ Tás prestes a levar nas ventas…

Shadow: Ui que medo, cuti cuti!

Preciso de dizer que o Fire tacou um cascudo no bicho? Bem, seja qual for a festa, tem-se de seguir em frente…mesmo quando apareceu uma espécie de minhoca preta e feia do chão…

FireKai: Chiça, é bicho! Mata o borrego!

Shadow: Deixa que eu cuido!

FireKai: Ué, que brinquedo lindo é este? (pegando numa…)

…

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (era uma vez uma minhoca…)

FireKai: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shadow (ajoelhado com as mãos na cabeças e o rabo curto chamuscado): Ó TIO, PRA QUE DIABOS BOTASSE FOGO Á ZONA COM ESSA BAZOOCA?

FireKai: Bazooca? OO Bacano…

Shadow: ¬¬ "Eu mereço…"

Por fim, ao seguirem por um longo caminho cúbido, chegaram a um estranho disco de luz vermelha ligado a uma via…

Shadow: Baril, mais correria á F1! (entrou no disco e saiu pela via a rebolar)

FireKai: Quié baril qual carapu…(enfiou o pé no disco…)

E saíram os dois a rebolar até a uma pista com várias vias diferentes. Tanta era a speed que os dois se separavam…

FireKai: Ei bicho, tá muita speed pra meu gosto! Não é bom exemplar para um condutor decente como eu, pá!

Shadow: Mantém o juízo frio, olha pra onde rebolas!

FireKai: Como é que vou olhar se tou prestes a vomitar?

Subitamente ergueram-se em várias vias umas colunas de luz vermelha…

Black Doom: **Essas são paredes defensivas…**

FireKai: Aquilo disse paredes defensivas ou alcatrão de gengivas?

Shadow: É paredes defensivas, besta, e olha pra a fren…

FireKai: OUCH!

Shadow: Hehehe, ferrou!

FireKai: ORA SEU…

Shadow: OUCH! PUTZ!

FireKai: Toma lá que já almoçastes, hehe!

E por fim a correria louca teve fim (só depois do Shadow ter levada umas quantas com as paredes de defesa…) e encararam mais uns quatro robôs…aquilo era só arrebentar…

Shadow: Tá quieto que papo estes! FIREKAI, NÃO…

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Shadow: ¬¬X …me arrebentes…

FireKai (com a bazooca a deitar fumo): Desculpa, mané, foi mal…"mal o tanas, lol"

Por fim chegaram a um túnel bloqueado com paredes digitais.

Shadow: Putz, e ago…

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

FireKai: Bingoooo!

Shadow (feito num oito): Com péssimo gosto…

Mais adiante…

FireKai: Ué, que é aquilo? Parece um corrimão de luz verde…

Shadow: É para se descer, escritor malvado de uma pinoía…

BUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

FireKai: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Escolhe com sanidade as tuas próximas palavras, podem muito bem vir ser as últimas, compincha…

Shadow: Mamã, não quero ir pra escola…(e caiu pra trás)

Aguardem um momento enquanto o FireKai despeja ice-tea fervente sobre o rabo do Shadow…

…

Já mais perto do final do estágio…

Shadow: Agora é viagem light!

FireKai: Tradução?

Shadow: Taco um tiro ao robô ali á frente e aquele foco de luz ao fundo nos levará a outro sítio á alta speed!

FireKai: Peraí, deixa eu sacar uma aspirina…

ZUT! (tarde demais…)

FireKai: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (PLOF!) Baril, foi bom ter aterrado num local macio…

Shadow: Sai de cima de mim, criatura…

FireKai: …

…

BUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! (nem preciso citar o que aconteceu, né?)

FINALMENTE….

Shadow (com uns quantos picos tortos e dentadura deslocada): A esmeralda do caos!

FireKai: Já? Tava a pensar tacar mais uma bazooca no teu rabo, pá!

Shadow: Cai pra real, seu…

Black Doom: **Deixa a esmeralda! Primeiro destrói o programa central!**

FireKai: Dizias tu?

Shadow: ¬¬ Cala a boca…

E seguiram em frente e encontraram uma espécie de teleportador onde levou a…hum…a…ai agora cheguei á parte complicada…e depois chateio-me por ter só tirado 13 no exame de Português…olha, chegaram a uma espécie de gerador com rampas e cubos flutuantes á girar em volta e mais encima tava o maldito programa central ou lá o quê…

FireKai: E agora, como se chega lá encima?

Shadow: …(nada disse e rebolou-se a si mesmo, preparando-se para dar uma de alta speed)

FireKai: Ei, aguenta os cavalos, bicho, eu vou nessa também…OUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (o preto disparou a toda a velocidade e o FireKai viu-se aflito para segurar no seu constante rebolamento, sendo os dois projectados para o ar através das rampas e chegaram a um dos cubos flutuantes)

Shadow: Huhu! Cowboy! Bora lá outra vez? PRONTO PRONTO PODE FICAR PRA SEMANA, PORRA! (o Fire tava de novo de bazooca engatilhada pra o ouriço)

Só faltava um pedaço…escalando por umas varas suspensas no ar, chegaram até ao programa central…

Shadow: Bora arrebentar com esta espelunca!

FireKai (sacando a bazooca): Então dá licença, QUE ISTO VAI SER UM CRIME!

Shadow: PERAÍ, DEIXA EU ME REFUGI….

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

**Missão do mal completa. Pontuação:**

**Score: 62050**

**Tempo: 10:29:41**

**Classificação: B**

Fim do quarto capítulo

Então? Gostaram deste capítulo? Que vos pareceu acerca do modo de integração do FireKai com o Shadow? Aos próximos inscritos, têm alguma sugestão para quando chegar a vossa vez? Sobretudo ouvidos! No próximo capítulo será a vez do Dalijah! Aguardem! E mandem-me reviews! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


End file.
